Waffen der Finsternis
thumb|250px|Nebilim ist der Bossgegner der Nebenaufgabe, in der die Waffen der Finsternis gesucht werden Die Waffen der Finsternis sind ein Set aus besonderen Waffen aus Tales of Symphonia. Allgemeines Die Waffen der Finsternis sind Teil einer Nebenaufgabe, die von Abyssion eingeleitet wird. Dieser kann in Flanoir vor dem verschlossenen Heiligtum am Stadteingang geschwächt angetroffen werden, sobald "Auge der Finsternis" oder "Seelenfresser" (oder beide) im Besitz der Helden sind. Abyssion berichtet den Helden, die ihm zur Hilfe eilen, dass er der Sprössling einer verfluchten Familie von Dämonenjägern ist. Er will die Waffen der Finsternis, den Ursprung des Fluchs, sammeln und vernichten, um den Fluch zu brechen. Der Ursprung des Fluchs ist in weiter Vergangenheit zu suchen, als einer von Abyssions Vorfahren einen bösartigen Magier namens Nebilim bezwungen hat, der Tethe'alla hatte erobern wollen. Der Schwertkämpfer tötete Nebilim, doch dessen Hass sich mit den neun Waffen des Kriegers verbunden und gleichzeitig einen Fluch auf dessen Nachkommen gelegt. Abyssion stellt sich selbst als letzten Überlebenden seiner Familie vor und antwortet verneinend auf Presea Combatirs Frage, ob auch Personen außerhalb seiner Familie von dem Fluch betroffen sein können. Jedoch wird sich im Verlauf der Nebenaufgabe herausstellen, dass Presea für das Flüstern der Waffen anfällig ist, was entweder bedeutet, dass Abyssions gesamter Hintergrund gelogen ist, dass auch Personen außerhalb seiner Familie betroffen sein können oder dass er und Presea über weitere Strecken hinweg miteinander verwandt sind und den ursprünglichen Schwertkämpfer als gemeinsamen Vorfahren haben. Sobald die Helden sich dazu bereit erklären, Abyssion zu helfen, überreicht er ihnen "Nebilims Schlüssel", der es den Helden ermöglicht, die schwarzen Truhen zu öffnen, die in unterschiedlichen Dungeons zu finden sind. Er gibt ihnen auch die Waffe der Finsternis "Nebilim", sodass sich zu Beginn der Nebenaufgabe bereits mindestens zwei der neun Waffen im Besitz der Helden befinden. Ablauf Nachdem die Helden von Abyssion eingeweiht wurden und sie seine Aufgabe erledigen, die Waffen der Finsternis zu suchen, wird er den Helden auf ihrer Suche drei Mal erscheinen. Das erste Mal sucht er die Helden im Gaoracchia-Wald auf, wo er ihnen offenbart, dass er sich dank ihnen wieder erholen konnte, da er die Waffe "Nebilim" nicht mehr bei sich tragen muss. Außerdem wollte er sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkunden. Presea wird daraufhin Schmerzen erleiden, als sie in die Nähe der Waffe der Finsternis gerät, und Abyssion bittet sie, auf sich achtzugeben, ehe er sich verabschiedet. Das zweite Mal erscheint Abyssion in Altamira, wo er den Helden offenbart, dass er weitere Informationen über die Waffen der Finsternis eingeholt hat. Er will die Helden daher darüber unterrichten, weil er sich Sorgen um Presea macht. Er erklärt ihr, dass eine Legende besagt, dass die Waffen der Finsternis gelegentlich eine Person aussuchen, um sie zu versklaven und sie zu dem magischen Krieger Nebilim selbst formen wollen. Er meint allerdings gleichzeitig, dass alles in Ordnung sei, sofern sie kein Flüstern der Waffen hört. Dennoch soll sie Vorsichtig walten lassen. Das dritte Mal suchen die Helden Abyssion erneut in Flanoir auf, nachdem sie die vorletzte Waffe gefunden haben. Abyssion berichtet ihnen dann, dass er im Tempel der Dunkelheit auf sie warten wird, bis sie die letzte Waffe gefunden haben, und verabschiedet sich. Er wendet sich daraufhin noch einmal an Presea und sagt ihr separat, dass er besonders auf sie warten wird. Nach dem Fund der letzten Waffe der Finsternis werden die Helden Abyssion in den Tiefen des Tempels der Dunkelheit aufsuchen, wo sie den Pakt mit Shadow geformt haben. Dort überreichen sie ihm die Waffen, woraufhin Abyssion das verbotene Buch "Necronomicon" hervorholt, mit dem es möglich sein soll, Tote wiederzubeleben. Er ruft damit Nebilim selbst zurück ins Leben, der seinen Körper als Wirt nutzt und von ihm Besitz ergreift. Nachdem die Helden Nebilim besiegt haben, verlässt er Abyssions toten Körper und dringt ins Preseas ein, die ebenfalls droht, ihm anheimzufallen. Colette Brunel gelingt es jedoch augenscheinlich, Nebilim mithilfe ihrer Engelskräfte aus Presea zu vertreiben. Genis Sage wird danach das Necronomicon verbrennen. Belohnungen Die Belohnungen fallen zunächst bescheiden aus, da die Waffen der Finsternis als solche nicht sehr mächtig erscheinen mögen. Ihre Werte sind häufig schlechter als die durchschnittlichen Waffen der Helden, aber sie steigen mit jedem Gegner, den die Helden mit ihren Waffen der Finsternis töten. Auch die Gegner, die sie vorher mit ihnen getötet haben, zählen in diese Wertung mit hinein, sobald Abyssion bezwungen wurde. Dadurch können die Waffen der Finsternis, wenngleich langsam, zu den stärksten Waffen der Helden heranreifen. Gleichzeitig ist es während dieser Nebenaufgabe möglich, Lloyd Irvings Beziehung zu Presea stark zu verbessern, was hilfreich ist, wenn sie Lloyds Seelenpartner werden soll. Außerdem wird Presea nach dem Sieg über Abyssion den Titel "Einsame Seele" erhalten, der alle Werte von ihr steigert. Fundorte Wissenswertes *In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World wird erzählt, dass das Schwert, das heute den Namen "Nebilim" trägt, jenes war, das den finalen Streich gegen Nebilim ausgeführt hat. Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Sammelobjekte